


The Aftermath

by kuboe



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuboe/pseuds/kuboe
Summary: After Guillermo slaughtered about a hundred vampires, he faces the reality of coming back to his Staten Island vampires.
Relationships: Guillermo & Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but I wanted to post it properly somewhere lmfaoo enjoy🤟😤❤️

The trip back to the house was awkward, to say the least. Guillermo didn’t know whether to tell his vampire roommates the truth—that none of what had just happened was a part of the act, that it was all real. Nadja, Laszlo, and Colin talked on and on about how amazing the show was and how hard it must’ve been for Guillermo to act so bold, brave, and bloodthirsty. Nandor was the only one who was quiet, he simply looked ahead as he walked a bit faster than the others. Guillermo could tell that he knew; that for once, the dumbest vampire in the group had knowledge that the others didn’t.

Upon entering the house, Guillermo was pulled aside by Nandor while the others filed into their respective places. Guillermo drew in a deep breath, ready to defend himself from whatever Nandor was about to throw at him, but to his surprise, he didn’t have to.  
“Guillermo,” Nandor started, “what you did back there was very—“ he searched for the word, “kind.”  
Guillermo felt a smile creep onto his face, eyes filling with a familiar adoration that they usually had upon gazing at Nandor.  
“I just thought, you know, since it is a common courtesy, that I should say,” Nandor continued seemingly waiting to be cut off by a ‘you’re welcome’ from Guillermo.   
“Yes?” Guillermo responded.  
“Thank you, Guillermo.”  
“You’re welcome, m—Nandor.”

Out of sheer pity for his vampire companions, Guillermo helped them clean the place up and dispose of the bodies that had been carelessly strewn about. It really seemed like they needed him. Guillermo knew that he didn’t necessarily need them, but he liked them. Over the years, they’d become a sort of fucked up found family for him. Guillermo never feared their judgement, he could tell that their minds were clouded by the ignorance of immortality. Luckily, that ignorance was never discriminatory in any way. The fact that none of them had a heterosexual bone in their bodies made Guillermo feel less alone. He’d never spoken openly about being gay, but he was—and knowing he was surrounded by people—vampires—that were pretty much the same was a comfort to him.

“Are you going to stay?” A voice behind Guillermo asked, cutting through the silence that had accumulated. Guillermo turned to see Nandor standing awkwardly across the room, his hands holding each other nervously. It was clear that Nandor wasn’t used to this type of communication.  
“I—“ Guillermo started to answer but was quickly cut off.  
“Because we want you to stay. Most importantly, I want you to stay.”  
“I know, master.” Guillermo couldn’t help but to say it.  
“I can give you another day off.”  
Guillermo smiled, “I’ll take you up on that, even though I was planning on staying anyways.”  
Nandor took a few steps closer, “Guillermo.. Look what you’ve done to me. If I’m being honest, I don’t feel very relentless right now.”  
Guillermo chuckled, “Good. I think you needed a step down from your high horse.”  
“I am not on a horse, Guillermo. John left with ghost me, do you remember?”  
“It’s an expression, master.”  
“Ah. I see. Well, finish tidying up. It is almost sunrise.”

After the room Guillermo was working on was mostly spotless, he headed into Nandor’s room where the vampire awaited him patiently. Guillermo helped him change into whatever clothes he decided to sleep in. Guillermo had done this a million times, but something about this time felt more intimate. Maybe because they were on a more equal ground now. Nandor finally knew of Guillermo’s capabilities, thus, bringing the two closer together.   
Nandor lingered when he should’ve been stepping into his coffin. “You know, Guillermo—I know how much you have always wanted to hug me, I was thinking about allowing it just this—“  
“You want me to hug you?”  
“Yes.”  
Guillermo’s eyes lit up before he pulled Nandor into a tight embrace which, surprisingly, Nandor returned with almost bone crushing force. After pulling away, Guillermo gave a Nandor soft smile.  
“That was good. Thank you.” Nandor spoke bluntly.  
“You’re welcome, master. Let’s get you to bed.”

With that, Guillermo took Nandor’s hand and helped him into his coffin. Nandor sat up.   
“I’m glad you came home, Guillermo.” After those words left Nandor’s lips, they were pressed against Guillermo’s, a cold hand holding the side of his face. The kiss was gentle and it didn’t last very long, but Guillermo’s heart was beating out of his chest nonetheless. Once their lips parted, Guillermo drew in a shaky breath and responded, “I am too.”   
He didn’t know how to process what had just happened. Instead, he said goodnight and blew out the candles as usual before going about his daytime tasks.


End file.
